Live Free Or Die Hard
by Namikaze Rohendi007
Summary: 2 Orang Inspektur Kepolisian Yang melakukan Penyelidik Untuk Mencari Seorang pengusaha Yang Di culik Oleh kawanan Penjahat pintar Bagaimana 2 Orang Inspektur Menemukan Dan Menyelamatkan Seorang Pengusaha itu


Disclaimer

Naruto@Masashi kisimoto

High school DXD@Ichie isibumi

Summary

2 Orang Inspektur Kepolisian Yang melakukan Penyelidik Untuk Mencari Seorang pengusaha Yang Di culik Oleh kawanan Penjahat pintar Bagaimana 2 Orang Inspektur Menemukan Dan Menyelamatkan Seorang Pengusaha itu

Genres : Action. Crime. Drama. Thriller

Warning : Gaje. banyak alur kejut, Newbie Author, Ancurr, Dll

Rate : M Karena Ada nya Genre Thriller dan sedikit Sadis

Selamat Membaca !!!

Chapter 1 : Kasus Baru

Shibuya, Jepang Pukul 23:16

"Apa Kau Sudah Lihat Nomor Undian Dari Deterjen Sabun itu" Ujar Seseorang Berambut Orange Cepak

"Untuk Apa ? Kalo Ini Berhasil Aku Tidak Perlu Mendapatkan Undian Omong Kosong Itu" Ujar Pria Berambut Pirang Di Ekor Kuda

"Baiklah Ayoo Kita Lakukan !!!" Ujar Si Orange Cepak

CKIITTTT

Dua Mobil Yang Bermerek Madza RX8 Dan BMW Mengebut Di saat Belokan Tajam. Dan Saat Di Perempatan Ada Mobil Berwarna Kuning Yang Mehadang Laju Mobil BMW Dan...

Brakkk Bugghh

Namun Mobil BMW Itu Membelok Ke Kanan Jalan Untuk Melarikan Diri Dari Kejaran Kedua Mobil Itu.

Tapi Tetap Saja Kedua Mobil Tersebut Terus Mengejarnya.

Daerah Shibuya. Walaupun Kondisi Jalanan Shibuya Yang Terasa Sepi Tetapi Terlihat 3 Mobil Yang Sedang Kejar-Kejaran Kedua Mobil Itu Sedang Mengejar Mobil Yang Bermerek BMW Entah terjadi Perampokan Atau Apa. Sampai-Sampai 3 Mobil Tersebut Jual Beli Serangan (Di Tubruk-Tubruk).

Dan Di saat Jalan Lurus Mobil Madza RX8 Menambahkan Kecepatannya. Dan Di Saat Bersampingan Dengan Mobil BWM Mobil Madza Tersebut. MembantingKan Stir Ke Kiri Lebih Tepatnya Menabrakkan Mobil BMW Itu Menabrak Keras Samping Mobil BMW Membuat Mobil BMW Itu Oleng Seketika Menabrak Rambu Lalu lintas.

Kemudian Mobil Madza Berhenti Di belakang mobil BWM Dan Keluarlah Seorang Pria Berambut Merah Acak-Acakan Memecahkan Kaca Mobil Dan Datang Mobil Warna Kuning Keluarlah pria yang Berambut Cepak Dan Berkata

"Cepat Majukan Mobil Sambil Sekap Dia"

Orang Berambut Yang Merah Yang Mengendarai Mobil BMW ini Dan Di ikuti Oleh Mobil Yang Di Belakangnya. Yang Satunya Lagi Sedang Memindahkan Orang Yang Di sekapnya Ke Kursi Belakang.

Namun Beberapa Menit Kemudian Orang Yang Di sekap itu Berhasil Meronta Dan Menyekik Orang Berambut Merah Seketika Mobil Yang Di Kendarai Hilang Kendali Dan Menabrak Kedua Mobil Yang DibelankangnyaDan Langsung Menabrak Pipa Air. Orang Yang Di Sekap Keluar Dari Mobil Yang Kondisinya Sudah Lemas.

Satu Pria yang Berambut Abu-Abu Lagi Yang Sedang Menendang-Nendang Pintu Mobil Karna Sudah Terkunci Rapat. Jalan Satu-Satunya Memecahkan Kaca Mobil Dan Turun Dari Mobil

Kemudian Datang Satu Orang Lagi Si Pirang Ekor Kuda Sambil Membawa Pisau. Dan Melepaskan Ikatan Orang Yang Di sekap tadi

Datanglah Pria Abu-Abu Dan Berkata

"Bajingan Perhatikan Cara Mengemudimu !" Ujarnya

"Dia Tadi Mencekikku Dari Belakang Dan Mobilnya Menabrak Kita"Ujar Pria Rambut Merah

"Sialan!! Kau Yang Berhenti Mendadak!" Ujar Pria Orange Sambil Mendorong Pria Merah

"Jika Dia Berhenti Mendadak, Pasti Kau Bisa Melakukannya Huh!!!" Ujar Pria Abu-Abu Yang Memarahi pria orange Dan Pria Tersebut Tersinggung

"MAU APA HAH KAU--" Ujar Pria Orange yang Kata-katanya Terpotong

"Kau Hidan Jangan Berbicara Seperti itu Kepada Saudaraku!!"Ujar Pria Kuning Sambil Mengarahkan Pisaunya Ke leher Pria Yang Di marahinya

"Kalian Berdua Berhentilah Bertengkar!!" Ujar Pria Yg Di sekap Tadi Sambil Membenar Letak Kacamatanya

"Dengan Tingkah Kalian Yang Seperti Ini, bagaimana Kita Bisa Menculik Sirzech Gremory? Apa Kalian Pikir Dia Mayat? Dia Pasti Melawan!! Brengsek "Ujarnya Kembali

Tititititt

Pria Kacamata Itu Merogoh Saku calana Dan Mengambil Pager

"Lihat!! Saat Kita Beraksi, Ingatlah Untuk Mematikan Semua Pager! Jika Terjadi Sesuatu, Apa Yang Harus Kita Lakukan" Ujarnya Lagi Dan Masuk Ke mobil Meninggal Ke-4 Rekanya

Di Pagi Hari Yang cerah Di Kota Nagano Jepang Walau Ini Masih Pagi Kepadatan Kendaraan Di Daerah Nagano Cukup Ramai, Dan Ini Masih Pukul 05:44 Pagi Biasanya Karyawan Teladan Jam Segini Sudah Ada Di kantornya Masing-Masing Karna Tidak Mau Di marahi Atasannya,

Namun Ini Berbeda

Di Sebuah Apartemen Yg tidak telalu besar. dan juga tidak terlalu kecil seorang pria berambut kuning durian yg sedang tertidur.

Kringggggg...

Jam Weker Berdering Keras Menandakan Sudah Jam 6 pagi Tapi tidak mampu membangunkan pria kuning durian ini yg tertidur pulas

Drrrt...Drrrttt...Drrrtt

Smartphone Bergetar Di Ranjang Sepertinya Ada telepon Dari seseorang. Dan Pria yg tidur dengan pulasnya Dan Pria Itu bangun Mengecek Smartphone yg tercantum Nama issei pria itu menjawab

"Moshi-Moshi Ada apa issei"Ujar Pria Kuning itu

"Hooii!!! Naruto Kau Bukannya pergi ke kantor untuk cek psikologismu. Sepertinya Sakura-san Sudah menunggumu"Ujar issei

"oh iya. tapi kenapa pagi sekali padahal ini baru jam 6 kan aku seharusnya ke kantor pergi jam 8"Ujar pria kuning yg bernama Naruto itu

"Sudahlah Datang kemari Sakura-san Katanya Ingin Membuat Laporan tentang Ke Jadian yg kau hadapi 2 Hari lalu"Ujar issei

"Baiklah-baiklah Aku akan kesana"Ujar Naruto Malas

"Baiklah Jaa ne-"Tuutt-Tuutt

"Haaaahhh" Naruto membuang Nafas

Kantor Kepolisian Karuizawa Nagano

Tempat inilah Naruto Bekerja atau tepatnya Naruto Seorang Polisi Yang Berpangkat Inspektur Detektif 1 Narutopun Menyelesaikan 16 Kasus Penting. Dan Narutopun Masuk Organisasi Kepolisian Yaitu. ICPO

(International Criminal Police Organization) Walaupun umurnya terbilang Masih Muda 24 tahun. Karna itulah Naruto Pantas Di bawa Saat Kasus Berat.

Saat Ini Naruto Sudah Sampai Di kantornya Untuk Melakukan Cek Psikologisnya. Karna Naruto Selalu Tegang Saat Terjadi Tembak Menembak.

" Hooii Inspektur Naruto Kau sudah Di tunggu Oleh Sakura-san"Ujar issei Yang Sedang Meminum

"Iya iya iya Kau Berisik Sekali Pagi ini"Ujar Naruto Sebal

"Bersemangatlah Naruto Kau Kenapa Apa kau kurang tidur? Atau Apa"Ujar issei

"Kalau Kau Sudah Tau Janganlah Bertanya. baiklah Aku Akan Masuk"Ujar Naruto Yang Masuk ke ruangan Yg Bertuliskan Psychological Service Group

Naruto Sudah Memasuki ruangan Dan Melihat Wanita Muda berambut pink yang Umurnya sekitar 22 tahunan sedang duduk.

"Inspektur Naruto Silakan duduk"Ujarnya

Narutopun di sofa yg berhadapan dengan wanita itu.

"Bisakah Kita Mulai"Ujarnya

Naruto Merespon dengan Menganguk

"Baiklah. Sebelum Aku Memperkenal Dulu Namaku Haruno Sakura Aku Seorang psikiater dan dokter dan aku diutus oleh atasan anda untuk mengecek psikologis Setiap Polisi-polisi yg tegang saat Beraksi Nah Sekarang. Inspektur Naruto ini terjadi 48 jam yg lalu, Namun Anda masih begitu tegang Apa masalahnya?" Ujar Wanita yg bernama Sakura itu

Naruto menjawab

"Tegang? Tidak sama sekali"

"Hmm Baiklah Tolong ceritakan Saat kejadian 2 hari lalu"Ujar sakura

 _(Flashback)_ _yg bertuliskan miring_

 _2 Hari lalu di kota koriyama Terjadi Kegaduhan Dan di sertai suara tembakan Dimana-mana Banyak Warga Koriyama yg Kocar kacir untuk mencari tempat Perlindungan_

 _Dor Dor Dor_

 _Kawanan Penjahat terdiri 4 orang itu terus menembak ke segala arah. 3 orang membawa senjata dual handgun berjeniskan QSZ -92 Dan 1 orang membawa tas yg berisikan uang dan amunisi dan membawa senjata laras panjang berjeniskan AK-47_

 _Di depan mereka telihat sebuah mobil polisi yg berhenti di depan mereka_

 _Dan._

 _Door Door Door Pyarr Trangg_

 _Orang yg membawa Ak-47 menembak mobil polisi dan 2 orang polisi tertembak di bagian paha dan perut._

 _Namun Penjahat itu tidak membunuhnya hanya melukai saja kemudian keempat penjahat itu melanjutkan jalannya._

 _Naruto yg melihat banyak warga berlarian. Dan Turun dari mobilnya untuk melihat apa yg terjadi. Naruto melihat ke sebelah kiri ada 4 orang yg menembak ke segala arah dan narutopun melihat mobil polisi yg hancur ditembak. banyaknya warga yg berlarian dan seorang wanita hamil tersedak-sedak dan terjatuh. Naruto yg melihat itu segera menolongnya dan membawa wanita hamil itu ketempat yg aman._

 _Naruto memdudukan wanita hamil di depan emperan toko. Saat Naruto melihat kebelakang 4 orang penjahat datang Dan melewatinya dan terus berjalan. Sesudah melewatinya Naruto merogoh Kedalam Jasnya Dan mengeluarkan Pistolnya berjenis Glock-17 Dan menodong pistolnyA ke salah satu penjahat paling belakang Dan berkata._

 _"POLISI!! JANGAN BERGERAK"_

 _Penjahat itu menoleh kebelakang Dan segera Menembak._

 _DOORR_

 _"Arrrgghh" Pyyyarrr_

 _Namun Naruto Sudah Menembaknya lebih dulu Kearah Dada Kemudian Penjahat itu Jatuh Sekaligus Memecahkan Jendela Toko_

 _3 Penjahat yg melihat rekannya mati langsung Menembaki Naruto. Dan Narutopun Lari untuk mencari perlindungan._

Melihat Naruto Yg bercerita Dan kelihatan Tegang Sakurapun Mengenggam Tangan Naruto Dan benar saja Naruto langsung menepis kasar tangan Sakura.

"HAH. Maaf" Ujar Naruto Tegang

"Tidak apa-apa. Anda Masih Bersikeras Bahwa Anda Tidak tegang?"Ujar Sakura Tersenyum

Naruto Menarik napas dan Keluarkan Dengan Pelan untuk mencari ketenangan. Dan Naruto menlanjuti ceritanya.

 _Ketiga_ _penjahat itu terus menembaki_ _Naruto Walaupun Meleset,Terkena mobil lain. Naruto yg terus menghindar dan berlari. Dan 1 Penjahat yg Mendapat posisi tembak yg bagus Langsung menembak naruto_

 _DOOORR DOOOR DOOOR CLANG TANGG_

 _CKKITTT BRAKKK_

 _"Bajingan"Ujar Salah Satu Penjahat_

 _Yang Seharus menembak naruto malah terkena Mobil hijau yg melewat_

 _Dan mobli hijau itu menabrak minibus. Di arah belakang Ketiga penjahat itu 1 Mobil Merah Menabrak Salah Satu penjahat Hingga Tewas. dan kedua penjahat Yg Terus menembaki naruto tersebut tidak menyadari Kalau Rekannya Mati Tertabrak_

Sakura Berdiri Berkata

"Tekanan Psikologis yg Di rasakan oleh rekan-rekan kita yg sudah memegang senjata"Ujar Sakura Sambil Mengambil Minuman

"Dapat Di bagi menjadi 3 Kelompok yg berbeda. Nah Kelompok Pertama Khawatir Menyakiti orang Yg tidak Bersalah. Dan Kelompok Yg kedua Khawatir Cedera Selama Tembak-Menembak Terjadi"Ujar Sakura Dan Melihat Naruto Hanya Menganguk-Nganguk kepalanya

"Silakan Naruto Lanjutkan Lagi"

 _Posisi Kedua penjahat itu dengan Naruto Mulai Dekat. Naruto Yg terus berlari dan menghindar Dan Bersembunyi Di pinggir mobil. Melihat Kedua Penjahat itu mendekat Naruto mulai Menembak._

 _Dor Dor Dor_

 _Tembakan Naruto Tidak Kena Karena musuh ikut bersembunyi Di truk. Kemudian Mereka Membalas Tembakan Naruto._

 _DOOORR DOORR DOORR_

 _"Kau Polisi Sialan!! Tunjukan Wajahmu!!"Ujar penjahat yg membawa Ak-47 dan merogoh sakunya dan mengambil granat_

 _Dor Clek_

 _Pistol Naruto yg habis di manfaatkan oleh kedua penjahat itu dengan melemparkan kedua granat._

 _Naruto yg melihat itu terkejut dan segera beguling dan berlari lagi Dan._

 _BOOM BLLARR_

 _Mobil itupun meledak 10 Meter Dari naruto berlari. Naruto yg terus berlari Tidak sengaja menabrak orang lain Naruto yg sudah tegang sejak tadi. Dan bersembunyi di toko sambil mengisi pistol glock-17 nya_

"Dan Kelompok Terakhir Adalah Tidak Dapat Menangani Tekanan Karena Telah Membunuh Seseorang"Ujar Sakura Melihat Naruto Seakan Meminta melanjutkan Ceritanya.

 _Naruto Melihat Kedua penjahat itu Menaiki mobil. Dan Naruto berlari Untuk menhadang Mobil tersebut._

 _Setelah Naruto Berada 50 Meter Dari Mobil yg di kendarai penjahat itu. Mobil Yg di Kendarai Penjahat Itu Menambahkan Kecepatannya Yg Bermaksud Menabrak Naruto. Naruto Langsung Menembaknya Kearah Pengemudi. Dan_ _1 Penjahat Menambaki lagi Naruto berlindung di antara Depan mobil yg di parkir dan belakang Truk yg di parkir juga._

 _Namun_

 _Mobil yg di Tempati Penjahat kehilangan Kendali Lalu Menabrak Mobil Terparkir. Naruto Terjepit di antara itu. Dengan Berusaha Narutopun Berhasil keluar Dari Terjepitnya Itu. Naruto Naik ke atap mobil Dan menembak Mobil Yg penjahat tempati._

 _Penjahat terakhir Yg Melihat Naruto Menembak Masuk Ke dalam Mobil Lalu menembakan Ak-47nya Tanpa melihat._

 _Naruto. Melompat Ke mobil yg didalamnya penjahat. Penjahat yg mulai panik. segera menembakan atap mobil. Naruto Melompat Lagi ke belakang Mobil. Penjahat Kesusahan Bergerak Kebelakang Karena ruang yg sempit. Dan Menembak Lagi Kearah Belakang Mobil Tanpa Melihat._

 _DOOOR DOOOR DOOOR_

 _Naruto Merunduk Kebelakang Dan Langsung.._

 _DOR DOR DOR_

 _"Arrrrrggghhh"_

 _Suara Teriakan Keras Di dalam Mobil. Dan Berhenti Tembakan Dari Ak-47_

 _Naruto berdiri, berjalan pelan Sambil Menodongkan Senjata Dan Naruto Membukan pintu dan Naruto Melihat Penjahat Keluar. Dan Tergeletak Setengah Badannya Di aspal Dan penuh darah di tubuhnya. Naruto Juga Melihat Supir Mobil Tewas Tertembak Di kepala._

 _Namun_

 _"Haaaa Mati Kau" Ujar Penjahat Yg tergeletak Di Aspal. Mencekik Naruto._

 _Naruto Yg Mulai Panik_

 _Lalu_

 _DOR_

 _Penjahat itu Mati Dengan tertembak di kepala. Na_ _ruto Yg Melihat jadi Tegang Sekali Menjadi Was-Was, Dan tangannya Gemetar_ _Seperti Menerima Tekanan Karna Telah Membunuh seseorang._

 _(Flashback) Off_

"Menurut Anda Apa yg Anda Katakan jika Situasi Anda Cocok Dengan Profil Kelompok Terakhir. Ini Berarti Anda Tidak bisa Menangani Tekanan Karena Telah membunuh Seseorang"Ujar Sakura

"Jika Itu Benar!! Apa yg Anda Lakukan Jika Di Posisiku ? "Tanya Naruto

"Saya Akan Meminta Ke Atasan, Bahwa Saya Perlu Liburan Dan Beristerahat Untuk Sementara waktu"Ujar Sakura

Naruto Yg Mendengar Jawaban Dari Langsung Berdiri Dari tempat Duduk dan Berkata

"Terima Kasih Banyak! Aku Tidak Perlu Beristerahat. Kau Bisa menulis Laporan itu saja. Selamat Tinggal !!"Ujar Naruto Yg Sebenarnya Menahan Amarahnya Dan Naruto Keluar Dari Psychological Sevice Group

Sakura Hanya Menarik Dan meluarkan Nafasnya Karena ia Harus Bersabar Menghadapi Sifat Naruto itu.

Di Tempat Lain

Di Sebuah Apartemen Besar Di Daerah Toyama Di dalamnya 11 orang yg sibuk untuk menyiapkan Sesuatu Seperti Untuk Ritual

"Baiklah Semua Sudah Di siapkan Ayo Kita Lakukan"Ujar Pria Berkacamata

5 Orang Pria itu mengambil Lilin Satu Persatu Dan Menyalakannya Dan 5 orang Itu duduk Menghadap Patung.

"Saya Sasori Asal Nagasaki Pekerjaan Sekertaris Dari Perusahaan Higuchi Corp"Ujar Pria Berambut merah yaitu Sasori

"Saya Deidara Asal Hakodate Pekerjaan Ketua Pemasaran Dari Cabang Yotsuba Corp"Ujar Pria Kuning panjang yg Di ikat Ekor kuda. Deidara

"Saya Yahiko Asal Toriyama Pekerjaan Presdir Dari Pabrik Textil"Ujar Pria Orange.Yahiko

"Saya Hidan Asal Okayama Pekerjaan Pengusaha Bar"Ujar Pria Abu-Abu. Hidan

"Saya Yakushi Kabuto Asal Tokyo Pekerjaan Seketaris Dari Perusahaan Gremory Corp"Ujar Pria Kacamata. Yakushi Kabuto

"Hari ini Tanggal 11 November 2012. Kita Semua Bersumpah Sebagai Saudara" Ujar Kabuto

"Kami Lahir Pada Hari Yg Berbeda. Tapi Kami Mati Pada Hari Yg Sama"Ujar Kelima Orang Bersama-sama

Kemudian Kelima orang tersebut Menaruh Lilinnya Di meja. Kabuto mengambil pisau Lalu menggoreskan Sedikit Jari Telunjuk. Keluarlah Tetes darah Masuk kedalam Mangkuk yg berisi Air Itu. Dan empat orang lainnya melakukan Hal sama Dengan Kabuto Lakukan.

"Hari Ini, Kami Berlima Bersumpah Untuk Bergabung Membunuh Pengusaha Korup Sirzech Gremory"Ujar Kabuto

"Semoga Perbuatan Baik Kami, Dihargai Dan Kejahatan Di Hukum"Ujar Yahiko

"Kami Bertindak Sebagai Utusa dari surga. Untuk Mengambil Uang Haram Dia" Ujar Deidara

Kelima Orang itu Membakar Kertas Yg Bertuliskan Huruf Katakana. Entah apa Itu. Secara Bersama Sambil Mengucapkan

"Jika Ada yang Mengkhianati Persaudaraan Ini, Maka Dia Akan Tersambar Petir. Jika Ada Yg mengkhianati Kehormatan Kita. Maka ia Akan Mati Tanpa Meninggalkan Mayat"Ujar Kelima orang bersama-sama

Naruto Yg Sudah Cek Psikologis. Dia Merasa Kesal Dengan Penuturan Sakura Padanya. Narutopun Meminum Air Sebanyak 1 gelas Kemudian issei Mendatanginya

"Bagaimana Naruto Hasilnya"Ujar issei yg ikut meminum

"Wanita Itu Membuat Aku Kesal Saja"Ujar Naruto Datar

"Oh Iya. ngomong-ngomong Kau Dicari Komisaris Kakashi Datang Ke kantornya"Ujar issei

"Baiklah, Terima Kasih issei"Ujar Naruto dan Membalas Dengan Menganggukan kepala

Naruto mengetuk pintu kantor Atasan nya Dan Kakashi menyuruh nya masuk

Naruto hormat kepada atasannya Dan Berkata

"Selamat Pagi, Pak"Ujar Naruto

"Inspektur Naruto Ini Sirzech Gremory Presdir Dari perusahaan Gremory Corp"Ujar Komisaris Kakashi

Narutopun Berjabat Tangan Dengan Sirzech Gremory

"Sirzech-sama Mencurigai Seseorang yg ingin Menculiknya. Aku Ingin Kau Menangani ini" Ujar Kakashi

"Yes. Sir" Ujar Naruto

"Sirzech-sama Tolong Ceritakan Keluhan Anda Dari Awal"Ujar Kakashi

"Baiklah, Saya Membayar Jutaan Pajak Setiap Tahun. Anda Polisi Harus Melakukan Sesuatu. ini bukan Kecurigaan Saya Tapi Saya punya bukti Saya Mengirim Stafku Untuk Mengambil Foto. Untuk Melihat Apakah Seseorang Mencuri Bahan Dari proyek konstruksi Kami Menemukan Mobil ini telah terparkir selama 4 Hari berturut-turut Di depan gerbang Konstruksi Kami"Ujar Sirzech Sambil Menunjukan Foto Mobil Berjeniskan BMW Hitam

"Orang-orang ini terlihat Setiap Hari"Ujar Sirzech Menunjukan Foto 5 Orang yg keluar dari Mobil BMW tersebut

"Bukankah Ini Efek Dari Ketakutan Anda. Terhadap Penculikan yg dulu terjadi ? " Ujar Naruto Menyakinkan

"Tentu Saja Bukan. Ini Hanya Intuisi Saya Yg Akan Adanya Bahaya"Ujar Sirzech

"Intuisi Anda ? " Ujar Naruto Bingung

"Benar Sekali"

"Inspektur Naruto Silakan Duduk"

"Yes , Sir"

"Jangan Meremehkan intuisi Saya. 30% Dari Keberhasilan Saya Adalah Hasil Dari kemampuan Saya Dan Kerja Keras.Dan 70% nya Adalah Hasil Keputusan Saya yg Di Buat Dari Intuisi Saya. Selama Kerusuhan 2 Tahun Lalu Saya Membuat Keputusan Untuk Membeli Banyak Tanah Pada Tahun 2004, Hanya Saya Saja Yg Mempunyai Keberanian Untuk Mengajukan Tawaran Untuk Area Pabrik Kapas. Orang Lain Berpikir Bahwa itu tidak berharga. Keputusan-Keputusan Yang Menghasilkan Banyak uang. Bukan Dari Kejelian Tapi Dari intuisi Saya"Ujar Sirzech Sombong Sambil menatap Naruto

"Sirzech-sama Itu mungkin Membuat Anda Cemas untuk waktu yg Lama? Mungkin. Jadi Anda akan Menindak Lanjutinya Atau Tidak?" Ujar Naruto

"Hmm Baiklah Tindak Lanjut saja. Saya Mengandalkan Polisi"Ujar Sirzech Tenang

"Baiklah Kami Akan Menyelidikinya. Inspektur Uzumaki Naruto Tindak Lanjuti Kasus ini" Ujar Komisaris Kakashi

"YES , SIR" Ujar Naruto Yg langsung Berdiri Dari Tempat Duduknya

TBC

Hallo Minna Ini fanfic pertama saya tolong maklumi yahh karena tulisan nya kacau,amburadul Dan Maaf Klo Banyak kekurangan Karena bikin fic nya di hp bukan DI PC pc nya juga lagi di service Hehehehe

Tolong Tuliskan Saran dan kritik Anda Tentang Fic Di review

Arigatou Gozaimasu

See ya To Next Chapter


End file.
